Faites de beaux rêves
by LoveTheForeverGone
Summary: Harry and Draco arrive back at Hogwarts for their 6th year of term. Little do they know, one Potion's assignment can change everything. Will Hermione and Pansy keep there noses' out of everybody's business? Muti chapter fic. ON HIATUS
1. Awkward Encounter Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!** It is simply on **hiatus** until I get my lazy ass in order now that I'm on summer vacation.

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** anything, everything except the plot belongs to the always wonderful **J.K Rowling**.

**(RE-DONE!)** (As of 6/21/2012)

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had just arrived at platform 9 and ¾'s and was approaching the Hogwarts express, carrying his school trunk and a very annoyed Hedwig in her cage. He was trying to get through the crowd of students, with no such luck.<p>

"Wotcher, Harry!" He heard Neville, his fellow Gryffindor, yell across the crowd. Harry smiled and waved in response. After saying hello to a couple more of his friends Harry finally got past the crowd and spotted Ron and Hermione over by the rest of the Weasley family.

"Harry! Good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed as she hugged him.

"My, you need to eat! I can wrap my arms completely around your waist!" She exclaimed, checking him all over, looking for some sort of 'injury'.

"I'm fine, really, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said reassuringly, trying to get away from her grasp.

"Hey Harry, sorry 'bout that..." Ron mumbled the greeting quietly so his mother wouldn't hear.

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"It was alright I guess. The Dursley's were away on vacation for most of it, so I had the house to myself for a while." Harry replied.

"We should probably find a compartment before there all full." Ron said nodding over to the train.

"Right." Harry agreed as he put his trunk with the others. He had been trying to avoid the train as much as possible, not that he wasn't excited to be going back to Hogwarts, it was just that he didn't want to run into Draco. Harry had been having rather _pleasurable_ dreams about the Slytherin ALL summer long. The last thing he wanted to do was see him, or talk to him, he might lose all his self control and pounce him then and there. But, with a quick look around, Harry decided it was safe to get on the train with his friends.

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't had a terrible summer, <em>per say<em>. Shopping with his Mother; Dinners with important people from the ministry, (Future job opportunities, his father had told him). Having Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all over for tea once in a while, and- _oh bloody hell._ Draco must have had the most boring summer _ever_ in wizard history. The only fun Draco had was when he was asleep, dreaming about Harry, his tan chest, beautiful green eyes, _and his amazing c-_ uh, erm, well, we'll talk more about that later.

"Crabbe, Goyle, hurry up!" Draco yelled, trying to get on the train as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to run into H-, You know who. His two friends were lagging behind him acting as if they had just run a marathon. At the pace Draco was going you would think he was in one. After yelling at a little first year to, well, _Sod off_, Draco finally got past the crowd of annoying parents and students and made it to the train, with no Harry in sight. '_Good_,' Draco thought before getting on the train and going to look for an empty compartment. They found one, and Pansy, fairly quickly and got comfortable for the long ride.

"Has the snack cart come 'round yet?" Crabbe asked Pansy as his stomach growled.

"No, not yet. It should be here soon though." She said reassuringly,

"Draco?" Pansy turned to him with a curious look.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your prefect rounds at noon?" She questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Draco replied as he checked his watch,

'_11:55. Damn.'_ He thought.

Draco made his way out of the compartment, and started walking toward the back of the train. He noticed how stormy it was out. It was raining. Draco loved the rain. It smelled so fresh and sweet; similar to a certain Gryffindor. Draco had just started to fantasize about him and Harry in the rain when-

* * *

><p>"Ron, I still don't see why I have to come with you. I'm not even a prefect!" Harry said exasperated. Ron had practically dragged him out of their compartment to 'keep him company' while on his prefect duties.<p>

"I know, but it's just so boring walking around. I'd bring Hermione, but she would just nag me about the N.E.W.T.'s and how I should already be studying for them."

Harry sighed, and agreed. They started to talk about this year's Quidditch season when-

* * *

><p>"Omphf! Watch where you're bloody-" Draco stopped short when he realized WHO had just walked into. A faint blush spread across his cheeks.<p>

Harry also realized who the person he had just bumped into was.

"D- Malfoy," Harry turned pink as his voice sounded slightly high pitched.

"Erm," Was all Draco could get out. Seeing those vibrant green eyes look at Draco's made him have butterflies in his stomach.

Both boys just looked at their feet, leaving Ron curious, and very confused.

Draco finally got up the courage to speak.

"Uh, I have to go." He said and walked away as quickly as possible.

Harry continued to walk and when Ron caught up with him he spoke,

"What happened back there, mate? You and Malfoy are usually at each other's throats!"

Harry shrugged, "I, I don't know." He said and kept walking.

Then he realized that the blond had also been blushing. '_But, why?' _The brunette pondered.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why was Potter blushing too? Could he...? Nah,' <em>Draco thought as he went off and did his prefect rounds towards the back of the train.

* * *

><p>Soon, the students arrived at Hogwarts and made their way up to their dormitories to unpack and get ready for the starting ceremony. Harry was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room looking out the window, watching the storm clouds pass by.<p>

'_Stormy. Just like Draco's eyes.'_ He thought.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she quietly sat next to him, worry written on her face.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Hermione." Harry replied, trying to rid more thoughts of Draco.

"Harry, are you ok? You seem very," The bushy haired girl paused looking for the right word, "distant." She finished tentatively.

"Oh, yeah I'm, I'm fine. Starving, actually, shall we go?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"But, Harry, you know you can tell us anything that's on your mind, right?" She and Ron gave each other looks and then looked at Harry.

"Of course," Harry smiled as he went out the portrait hole, his two friends behind him.

When the trio arrived for dinner, most of the students were already seated at their designated tables. They found their spot at the Gryffindor table amongst their friends and their plates appeared. As Harry filled his plate with food he glanced up and found Draco staring at him from across the room. They both blushed and looked away.

'_This is going to be an interesting term,' _They both thought and went back to their meals.

* * *

><p>So. Loved it? Hated? Tell me what you thought by clicking that little button right there :)<p>

**CHECK OUT CHAPTER 2! NOW RE-DONE!**


	2. The Beginning Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** anything, everything but the **plot** belongs to the always wonderful **J.K Rowling**!

**(RE-DONE!)** (As of 6/27/12)

* * *

><p>After they were finished with the feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way out of the Great Hall. Right before leaving the room, Harry snuck a glance at Draco, who was highly interested in his un-eaten mashed potatoes at the moment.<p>

'_He's so cute when he's staring at his food…Wait! I did NOT just think that!' _Harry shook his head and headed for the staircase, his friends following behind.

'_What am I going to do?_' The brunette thought, slowly walking up the first flight of stairs, vaguely hearing Ron and Hermione chatting behind him. He frowned,

"_I mean, he's a Malfoy for Godric's sake! We've been school rivals since day one._"

When they were younger and they would fight, Harry would feel mostly hatred, anger and hostility. Although, as Harry and Draco got older, Harry started to feel different. _Very_ different. Every time Draco would touch Harry, he would get a tingly sensation in his chest, no matter how hard the punch. Every time Draco would talk to Harry, he would get butterflies in his stomach, no matter how rude the insult. Even when Draco _looked_ at Harry, he would get all flustered. And Harry hated it.

Every time Harry saw Draco, (Though he would never admit it) his heart would flutter in the most ticklish of ways.

"Why did I have to fall for the bloody git?" Harry mumbled distractedly as he made his way through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you say something, Harry?" Ron asked curiously, but was ignored by the raven haired boy.

"_I mean, he's not even THAT attractive! He's so pale… like ivory. His physique is thin but, slightly muscular...and those eyes, they're like pure silver - Ugh! Stop thinking about him!_" Harry thought exasperatedly and flopped down on his four-poster bed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Great Hall…<em>

Draco finally looked up from his un-eaten food surprisingly to find he was the only one left in the Great Hall. He sighed, and made his way downstairs towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was located. After saying the password, _Gryffindors Suck_, Draco noticed everyone else had gone to bed, or had went out for their prefect duties. It was Pansy's shift tonight, so Draco would have some time alone in the common room before she came back. Draco grabbed his Potions book out of his school bag and dropped the bag over by the stone fireplace. He went and stretched out on one of the black leather couches. Sighing, he flipped through the pages of the new text book his Father had gotten him a month ago. Draco had read the entire book at least three times already but, Potions was his favorite subject. After finding nothing interesting to read at the moment, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a red and gold colored fabric. Upon unfolding the bundle, it was recognized as a Gryffindor tie. _Harry's_ Gryffindor tie to be exact. Draco had pocketed it after a fist-fight in third year. He smiled at the memory and rubbed the silk fabric between his fingers; the softness reminded him of Harry's hair and what it must feel like. It still smelled like Harry too; sweet, but fresh. Draco proceeded to yawn and turned over on his side still clutching the fabric.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Gryffindor dorm…<em>

Harry groaned and turned over in his sleep.

'_Harry'_ Someone kept whispering in his dream. He felt warm hands all over his body. But, for whatever reason, Harry couldn't open his eyes to see who the mystery person was. By the sound of his voice, Harry could tell it was the blonde, Draco. The Slytherin boy was doing sinful things with his hands. Harry moaned and pushed against the touch wanting more.

"Harry..." Draco whispered again, "Harry, open your eyes..." Harry obeyed and with all his might he tried to open his eyes. When he finally did, Harry found himself in his four-poster bed, tangled in sheets. He turned over to look at his watch, _6:07_, and looked down to notice he had a little, erm, _problem_. Harry considered relieving his _problem_ right now, but since Neville was an early riser, he decided against it. A cold shower is what he needed.

'_Yes, that should do the trick,'_ With that, Harry got up, gathered some clothes, and walked over to the showers in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Pansy practically skipped out of the Slytherin Girls' dormitory, with a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Good morning Crabbe, Goyle." Pansy said with a cheerful voice that was just _so..._ well. Pansy.

"Morning..." they both mumbled in response clearly still half asleep.

"Where's Draco?" She asked glancing up towards the Boy's dorm.

"Dunno," Crabbe mumbled, swaying slightly as if he was about to drop from exhaustion.

"He never came up after dinner." Goyle said as his stomach grumbled.

"Huh. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. You two go ahead down to breakfast, we'll be there in a minute." Pansy said as she started walking over to the couches. Crabbe and Goyle grunted in response and went out the portrait hole.

'_Ah, there he is.' _Pansy thought as she found a handsome blond still asleep on one of the sofas.

"Draco..." She cooed trying to wake him subtly. Draco mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Draco, hun, time to wake up!" She said while poking him in the arm.

"Yes, oh _yes,"_ Draco sighed quietly while turning over.

'_I didn't want to resort to this, but,' _Pansy thought wickedly as she transfigured a couch pillow into a glass of water. She then took said glass and poured it on Draco's head. She smirked as he sputtered a yell and fell off the sofa onto the floor.

"What the! PANSY! What the bloody hell was that for!" Draco yelled angrily as he tried to get up off the now slippery floor.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up." She giggled and conjured a towel for Draco's face.

"Thanks." He mumbled in response, trying to warm up from the splash of suddenly cold water.

"What were you dreaming about?" Pansy asked as she picked up his school bag.

"Huh? W-why?" Draco stammered out, a faint blush just barely coloring his ivory cheeks.

"Well, you kept saying 'yes' and moaning-" Pansy started then gasped,

"You were having a wet dream about someone!" Pansy said loud enough for all the other Slytherins to hear.

"Pansy!" Draco whispered fiercely, completely embarrassed.

"Sorry!" She whispered back softy as both were walking out of the dungeons.

"So who is the lucky lady?" She asked coyly, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No one..." He mumbled, still flustered. Draco felt something slip through his fingers, looking down, he realized he had still been holding Harry's tie.

"What's that, Draco?" Pansy asked as she snatched the fabric away from the floor before he could try and hide it away in his bag.

"N-nothing," He stammered as he tried to grab it away from Pansy.

"Wait a minute. This is a Gryffindor tie. Draco, why do you of all people have a Gryffindor tie?" Pansy asked questioningly. When she saw Draco's cheeks flush, even more than before, she understood.

"This belongs to your little dream girl doesn't it?" She said smugly, already knowing the answer.

"Does it matter? Now come on, we've nearly missed breakfast. I don't want to be late for class too." Draco said annoyed, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Whatever." Pansy smiled in reply.

_"But, Draco dear, I will find out who you're crushing on, eventually." _She thought with a smirk and followed Draco to Potions.

* * *

><p>Despite waking up early, Harry still managed to be late for their first morning class; Potions. Well, it wasn't his fault. If Seamus hadn't set off those Nutmeg Wizarding firecrackers, (which Neville was allergic to, apparently.) Harry would've been perfectly on time. Well that and the fact that he had to finish his charms essay which was due next period. Both he and Ron were currently jogging through the dungeons and by the time they had reached the classroom, Professor Snape had already started the lesson. Hermione gave them both a disappointed look as they sat down in the seats next to her.<p>

"Why, how nice of the Golden Boy and his red-headed sidekick to finally show up." Snape said with a snarl, glaring at Harry in particular. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"As I was saying," He began, but Harry tuned him out, just as he usually did. He glanced around the room finding stormy silver eyes looking in his direction. Draco had an unreadable expression on his face. They both looked away and blushed faintly.

"So," Professor Snape said trying to get everyone's attention back to him.

"An order for all of you to get a chance to mark up your grade, I will be picking a partner for each of you for the next Potions assignment."

Two boy's eyes widened in particular, but they started to take notes with the rest of the class.

Little did they know, this, was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please let me know by clicking that little button there :)<p>

**Don't forget to check out Chapter 3! Now newly re-done!**


	3. Wiggenweld Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** anything, everything besides the **plot** belongs to the always wonderful **J.K Rowling**!

**(RE-DONE!)** (As of 6/27/12)

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as Professor Snape conjured a piece of parchment from his wand.<p>

"Let's see..." Professor Snape drawled, glancing around the room filled with fearful Gryffindors and doubtful Slytherins.

"Katie Bell. You shall be paired with," The professor paused for effect, "Millicent Bulstode." Both girls glared at the teacher, then at each other.

"Hermione Granger. You're with Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy, who was in the back, spoke up rather rudely. "Professor!" She groaned,

"How am I supposed to get anything done working with that _mud-blood_?" Some of the Gryffindor students gasped in surprise at the harsh comment.

"What the hell is your problem Pansy?" Ron yelled at her.

"Quit going around calling people that!" He added, holding Hermione's hand for support.

Pansy was about to retaliate with another insulting remark when professor Snape interrupted her.

"Miss Parkinson, I'm sure you'll do just as well on your assignment with Granger as your partner as you usually would." Professor Snape said with a faint smile to reassure her.

"As for Mr. Weasley, I do think that no matter what partner he has, he will still, utterly fail." Ron's ears tuned red at the comment.

"Also, five points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class." He said while walking back to his desk to resume reading his parchment. Ron mumbled something incoherent while sinking lower in his seat.

"Now where was I, ah yes. Potter," He drawled, Harry's head snapped up immediately at the sound of his name.

"You'll be partnered with..." Professor Snape paused, a smile danced on his lips. "Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Both yelled in unison. They looked at one another before glaring at their _lovely_ teacher. The professor smirked and went back to looking at his parchment.

"But-, but- professor!" Draco exclaimed. "I-, you-, can't you pair him with someone else?" He pleaded with his now least favorite teacher.

"I'm afraid not Draco. Potter, surprisingly enough, is the only one who's close enough to your academic level." Professor Snape replied before pairing off the rest; Ron with Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan with Goyle, Neville (They all heard a whimper) with Crabbe, and Parvati Patil with Daphne Greengrass. Harry of course wasn't paying much attention because he was still slightly frozen with shock.

'_Out of all the bloody students, he HAS to pick ME to be with Draco!'_ He thought desperately, letting his head fall onto his desk with a thud.

'_Brilliant. Just. Bloody. Brilliant.'_ Draco thought while writing his notes down fiercely.

'_Can't that old hag think of anything better to do then pair up the school's two 'worst' enemies?'_

"Don't forget," Professor Snape added, "You'll each get a different assignment so there shall be no cheating. You can come up to my desk after lunch to receive your parchment, which will have your shared instructions on it." He glanced around the room once again. "Class dismissed."

With a sigh, the students gathered their things and made their way out of the classroom, all making sure to glare at their new 'partners'. Especially Pansy and Hermione. It looked like they were trying to kill each other just with their eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that git paired me with Zabini!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Hermione walked down the corridor, towards Charms.<p>

"At least Zabini's better then Parkinson. I'll be doing all the work no doubt, while she goes on and on about her _pure-blood_ snotty family." Hermione replied while sporting a scowl as if just saying her name was like tasting acid. Harry just nodded in response, still slightly startled that he'll have to be working in close proximity with Draco.

_Alone._ With nothing to do except work on that bloody potion.

"So, I guess you'll have to hook up with Malfoy later, then?" Ron said while trying to find his charms essay.

"Wh-what?" Harry stopped, and stared at Ron in confusion, eyes wide.

"You know. You two will have to meet up and discuss who does what for your assignment." Hermione answered, slightly confused on why Harry stopped walking.

"Oh. Oh yeah, yeah I guess so." Harry said now blushing slightly, now more in hurry to get to the charms classroom.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got paired up with that know-it-all <em>mud-blood<em> Granger." Pansy spat out while they were all walking to Divination.

"I'd rather have Granger than the weasel." Blaise commented.

"Draco darling, are you feeling alright? You haven't said one word since we left Potions." Pansy asked as she dug through her bag for her Divination homework.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Draco replied in the most nonchalant way he could muster. He couldn't let his friends know how worried he was about his assignment with Potter.

"Well alright. Maybe you should skip Divination, you don't look so good." Pansy replied, pressing her hand against Draco's clammy forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, that actually does sound like a good idea," Draco agreed, lucky to have found a way out of class.

"Can you take some notes for me Pans?" Draco handed her his _'Double Writing Quill'_.

"Of course Draco dear," Pansy smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and started walking down the hall.

"Feel better Drake," Blaise called out as he went to catch up with Pansy.

Draco waved goodbye to his friends and started strolling down the opposite end of the corridor.

'_What am I going to do?'_ He silently asked himself.

'_Well...maybe it won't be so bad,'_ the blonde contemplated, _"being alone with Potter. Somewhere secluded. Alone. With Potter. This is going to be bad."_ He thought grimly as his forehead smacked into something hard.

"Ouch!" They both said in unison.

Harry leveled his glasses.

"...Malfoy?" He said in a surprised tone.

Draco straightened up,

"...Potter." He replied, trying not to notice how his voice sounded slightly high pitched.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned.

"I should ask you the same." Draco replied, trying to sneer, which probably looked more like he was going to sneeze than anything else.

"Bathroom." Harry responded while looking around the empty corridor, trying to find anything else besides the handsome blond next to him to focus on.

"Skipping Divination." Draco answered, trying desperately not to look into Harry's eyes.

"Ah. So. Erm, when should we meet up?" Harry asked looking down at his shoes.

Draco's cheeks flushed slightly,

"Huh?"

"For the assignment. We have a week to finish it." Harry replied, now looking at Draco.

"Oh." Draco blinked his eyes owlishly as he realized what Harry was talking about,

"Uh, yeah. Well, I have Quidditch practice tonight. How about after that?" Draco asked now looking at Harry's unruly hair.

The brunette was imagining what Draco's body must look like from playing all that Quidditch when he found Draco staring at him.

"What? Oh! Yeah, that's- that's fine." Harry replied, hoping Draco didn't notice him staring.

"Alright." Draco said with a nod.

"Well, bye then." Harry responded and walked away, sincerely looking for the nearest loo.

Draco leaned against the stone wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position.

'_Bugger. How am I supposed to concentrate on doing that assignment, when I'm going to be working with That?'_ He thought before resting his head on his arms and letting his eyes droop closed.

* * *

><p>After the trio had lunch, they made their way down to the dungeons to pick up their Potions assignments. Most of the Slytherins were already there, forming a line into Professor Snape's classroom.<p>

"Hey weasel!" Blaise yelled from across the hall.

"What Zabini?" Ron spat while glaring at the tan boy.

"I already picked up our assignment," He said, waving the parchment, "Amortentia. I want to get started on it now; lord knows it'll take three tries to get it right with you around." The boy smirked.

"But, we'll miss lunch," Ron replied, stomach growling.

"And I'm not THAT bad." The red head added sheepishly.

Blaise laughed, "Too bad weasel bee. And yes. You are that bad." The Slytherin said while already walking in the direction of the library.

Ron murmured a good bye to Harry and Hermione before setting off down the hall after Blaise.

Harry waited while Hermione and Pansy got their assignment; he could hear them bickering twelve feet away.

"-want this one!"

"-can't pick!"

"-be such a know-it-all!"

"-nasty Slytherin!"

"_Mud-blood!_"

"I will not stoop to your level of child like behavior!" Hermione screeched angrily. Pansy responded by sticking her tongue out.

Harry saw the two coming back over, both still glaring at one another.

"Erm, Pansy?" The Slytherin girl turned her glare to Harry, "Where's Draco?"

"He was supposed to be here already," She replied looking around the room. "Oh! There he is!" She skipped over to the blond.

"Draco, dear!" She smiled.

"Here are the notes you wanted, hon!" She handed him a small pile of notes, each with a heart in the top right corner.

"Thanks Pansy." Draco smiled and tried not to wince at the girly looking parchment.

"_Mud-blood_ and the Golden boy are looking for you," She pointed over to Harry and Hermione, both were looking at something in their books. Draco strolled over, and cleared his throat.

"Oh. Hey, uh, Malfoy." Harry said placing the book back in his bag.

"Let's just get this over with, Potter." Draco replied walking into the classroom.

"Draco. Potter." Professor Snape said and handed them their assignment. "You two get the last one. Enjoy." Harry noticed the professor had said the last part rather..._oddly_.

"The ingredients you'll be needing can be easily found around the castle." The professor added, turning away and going back to grading papers.

"Which one is it?" Harry asked while getting closer to Draco, peering over to read the parchment.

"Wiggenweld. Isn't that a reviving potion?" Draco looked up to find Harry closer than he expected.

"Uh huh." Harry replied quietly, causing Draco to blush at the feel of Harry's hot breath on his face.

"Right." Draco slightly whimpered.

"Well. Here's the ingredient list." He handed Harry the parchment. "You do half and I'll do half?"

"That sounds fair." Harry nodded and read over the list.

"Ok. Well. See you tonight then, Harry." Draco whispered the last part, already on his way down the corridor with Pansy.

Harry looked up to find the blond already gone. "See you." He whispered in reply.

* * *

><p>"Blimey," Harry mumbled distractedly while on his way through the Gryffindor common room.<p>

'_Horklump juice? Flobberworm mucus? Salamander blood? Where on earth am I going to find all this!' _He thought desperately.

"Wotcher Harry!" Hermione replied from the corner of the room. Harry found her over by the couch with papers all over the place.

"Hermione! Just the witch I was looking for!" Harry smiled.

"Er, where's Ron?" He glanced around the room. No sign of the red head.

"Zabini took him down to the library again. They'll probably be there all night at the pace they work. So how can I help, Harry?" Hermione asked, shifting her papers over so he could sit down.

"It's this potion. I don't even know what half of these things are, let alone where I could find them!" He exclaimed handing her the parchment.

Hermione read over the list. "Well, luckily for you Harry, I happen to have enough powdered asphodel root for you to use! I think I may have some lion fish spines too, from last summer. Let me go check." She replied, and went up stairs towards the girl's dormitory.

A few minutes later Hermione came back down with two containers in her hands.

"Brilliant! Thanks Hermione!" Harry beamed. He took the containers from her and put them in his bag.

"No problem Harry! I think Hagrid might have most of the other things on your list. You could probably go down to his hut before dinner if you wanted to." She said, pulling the stacks of paper onto her lap once again.

"That's a good idea. I should be back soon. Thanks again, Hermione!" Harry replied as he left through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please tell me by clicking that little button below!<p>

Oh, also, I've been reading fics lately that have little trivial questions about their stories in the author notes so I thought it would be fun to try!

**For all you brilliant and beautiful Ravenclaws (like me) here's your question:**

_What is the Amortentia potion? Cookies for those who get it right! :D_

**Don't forget to check out Chapter 4! Now newly re-done!**


	4. Run for the hills Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is up! :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** anything, everything besides the **plot** belongs to the always wonderful **J.K Rowling**.

**OtherNotes:** I tried my best with writing the dialogue for **Hagrid**, so bare with me. Also, the word **'Moly Petals'** isn't a typo, it is actually spelled with only one L.

**(RE-DONE!)** (As of 6/28/12)

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't the Slytherin Ice Prince himself," Pansy teased as the blond strolled into the Slytherin common room.<p>

"Ha ha," Draco mocked in reply; he made his way over to one of the luxurious sofas.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" Pansy asked concerned. She was worried about her best friend.

"Better, thanks." The blonde replied showing a façade smile, reading through the list of Potions ingredients. Pansy was doubtful, she always knew when Draco was putting on an act, but decided to drop it.

"Need any help with your assignment?" She asked as she walked around the back of the couch and put her arms around his neck in a loving gesture.

"I don't think so," Draco started but glanced down at the parchment.

"Actually, Pansy, you wouldn't happen to have any Moly petals would you?" Pansy's face it up at the question.

"I sure do hun! I still have some left over from when we made that Polyjuice potion to prank the Gryffindorks." Pansy sniggered while flashing her dazzling smile. "I'll be right back!" She skipped down stairs to the girls' dorm.

Blaise walked over to where Draco was sitting and chuckled, "Doesn't Professor Snape have most of that stuff?" He questioned.

"You'd think. Maybe he wants us to gather our own stuff?" Draco questioned.

"Maybe," Blaise agreed, "I need a nap before Quidditch. Working with that weasel really tires a guy out."

Draco nodded in reply and went back to looking over his list.

'_Snape should have all of this. Why didn't he just give me everything to start with?_' Draco pondered as he heard light footsteps coming back up the stairs.

"Found it!" Pansy exclaimed as she skipped back over to Draco.

"I also found some mint for you too." She added handing him a small jar with green leaves and pink petals in it.

"Excellent! Thanks Pans. Oh, I need to go get ready for Quidditch. See you later," Draco replied and kissed her on the cheek as he went upstairs to the boys' dorm.

* * *

><p>"'Arry! Good to see yeh! Wha' brings you down 'ere on this fine evenin'?" Hagrid asked stepping aside, letting Harry enter his hut.<p>

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you today?" Harry asked as he petted Fang's head in a loving way.

"All's good 'ere. Just a wee bit tired yeh see, the Flobberworms have just 'atched, an they be eatin' anythin they can get their little paws on! It's manic in 'ere, it is!" Hagrid chuckled, "So wha' can I do for yeh 'Arry?" Hagrid asked as he poured them both a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Harry said as he took the hot cup, "I was wondering if you could help me with some ingredients for a potions assignment I have."

"Sure, 'Arry! You found the right place!" Hagrid beamed as he took a big swing of his tea.

"Great! Here's the list," Harry said and handed him the parchment.

"Let's see..." Hagrid pondered as he stroked his beard.

"I have e'erythin yeh need 'Arry! I'll be just a moment," Hagrid said while walking over to a humongous cabinet looking over labels upon labels.

"I remember one o' me old friends tried to make the Wiggenweld once, ended up in a right mess he did! 'Course, Fred Wilkinson wasn't the brightest match in the box if yeh know what I mean," The half giant laughed.

Harry chuckled in response as he sat in the corner petting Fang behind his ears.

"I hear ol' Severus paired up Gryffindors and Slytherins 'dis time?" Hagrid asked while trying to reach all the way to the back of the shelf.

"Yeah. Ron and Hermione might become murderers by next week," Harry laughed.

"So who did the greasy git pair yeh up with 'den 'Arry?" Hagrid asked, back facing Harry; the brunette was trying to get the blush to leave his cheeks.

"Er, Malfoy." Harry replied rather quietly.

Hagrid snorted, "Doesn't surprise me," He said as he put all the ingredients in a small bag. "There yeh are 'Arry! Good luck to yeh!" Hagrid said as he opened the door for Harry.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry replied as he made his way back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Something's going on with Harry, Hermione." Ron said while they waited for the Gryffindor to come back from Hagrids'.<p>

"I know what you mean. He seems distant, like something's on his mind." Hermione replied as she looked through a book.

"He hasn't been eating much; he's not paying attention to any of us, and ever since that thing on the train-"

Hermione cut him off,

"Train? What happened on the train?" She asked now putting the book down, increasingly curious.

"When Harry and I were walking the train, we ran into Malfoy. It was weird; they both just stuttered a lot and looked down at their shoes." Ron replied, "It left me bloody confused, and when I asked Harry about it, he just shrugged it off."

"Hm. Very interesting. We'll have to keep an eye on him." Hermione said as the raven haired boy walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Harry asked as he saw his two best friends having both serious expressions on their faces'.

"Er, nothing," Ron replied looking at Hermione for help.

"Exactly." Hermione determined looking through her book once again.

Harry just looked back and forth between his friends with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ron said trying to change the subject, "Zabini said Malfoy's going to be in the un-used classroom on the third floor at 7 'o clock sharp, tonight."

"Oh." Was all Harry could respond.

'_Draco wanted us to be in an un-used classroom?'_ Hope slowly crept into Harry's mind at the thought of Draco wanting to be alone, but it then quickly deflated,

'_He probably just doesn't want people to think were friends or something...'_

"Want to help me with sorting my Arthimancy notes, Harry?" Hermione asked as she picked up a huge stack of parchment.

"Sure," Harry replied, dreading having to go to the third floor in less than 3 hours.

* * *

><p>It was like any old regular Quidditch practice. Well, for the Slytherins anyway. Lots of gloating from the beaters on how they were the best in all of Quidditch, (course if anyone dared to contradict them, they'd have a bed in the hospital wing with their name on it.) Lots of death threats from the team Captain if they didn't win their next match, (Which was against Hufflepuff, luckily.) And on top of all that Draco looked like he was just doused with a bucket of water from all his sweat.<p>

'_Why did it have to be so bloody hot out?'_ Draco was on his way to Professor Snape's office to collect those potions ingredients. Hopefully he would have enough time to shower before meeting up with Potter. Not that he cared about how he looked or smelled around Potter or anything. Draco knocked on his head master's door.

"You may enter." Came a low voice from behind the door.

"Evening sir. I just came by wondering if I could have some ingredients from your store to use in my potions assignment"

The professor looked at Draco then nodded his head.

"Thanks." Draco replied and went into the small storage room looking for things on his list.

"You and Potter are lucky; I gave the hardest potion to Zabini and Weasley. I figured the class could use a laugh," Snape drawled while grading papers from the seventh years.

"Ha, yes, that should be interesting," Draco said while trying to focus on task; instead of focusing on the head in the jar floating in purple liquid who he could have sworn was just staring at him.

"Don't mind the head," Professor Snape said as he walked into the small store, "It won't bite," He said with an evil grin that made Draco want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Well, that's everything. Thanks again professor." Draco said shakily as he watched his professor feed something that looked like fish flakes to the head.

"Not a problem, dear boy." Professor Snape replied while trying not to laugh at Draco's clearly disgusted face.

Draco walked down the corridor wondering where everybody was. As a ghost floated nearby he spoke,

"Excuse me,"

The ghost looked over at him. He recognized it to be Nearly Head-less Nick, "What time is it?" Draco asked the known friendly ghost,

The spirit glanced at his nearly invisible watch, "Why, it's 7 o' clock my lad." Nearly Head-less Nick replied.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed and ran down the corridor leaving behind a very confused Nick. "Teenagers these days..." The ghost mumbled as he floated though the wall on his right.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is he?' <em>Harry thought while waiting for Draco to show up. _'Maybe he forgot?'_ He wondered. Harry was just about to leave the classroom when a very sweaty and very out of breath Draco Malfoy ran in. Harry was just about to ask where he'd been, but Draco held up a finger signaling Harry not to speak so he could catch his breath.

"Sorry," Draco gasped, "I'm late. I got held up with Professor Snape." He said while holding up his bag of ingredients.

"S'ok." The brunette tried not to get lost in the way Draco's chest went up and down,

"Did you find everything?"

"Yeah, did you?" Draco asked as he pulled out his cauldron and dumped his bag full of ingredients on the desk.

"Yes," Harry answered and did the same with his bag.

"Good." Draco said while getting out his potions book.

"I think the instructions are on page 295," Harry said while flipping through his text book,

"Yeah, here it is,"

* * *

><p>The two boys worked in silence for most of the evening, occasionally asking each other for instructions or help. Up until Harry decided he'd better say something soon, or he was going to go mad.<p>

"So..." He started while Draco was stirring the potion.

"...Yes?" The Slytherin asked nonchalantly while 'pretending' to read the book. (He was actually watching Harry the entire time.)

"Er. Well, um, how's it going?" Harry asked, "With, you know, Quidditch and stuff."

Draco snorted, "'and stuff?'" Harry nodded.

"Why would you like to know Potter? Trying to get some Quidditch tactics out of me?" Draco said while sporting a scowl. He was now watching Harry stir the potion.

The brunette sighed, Draco noticed it sounded..._disappointed?_

"Just trying to make conversation, Malfoy." Harry stated and started stirring counter-clockwise. A few minutes passed before Draco spoke again,

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Harry looked up slightly confused,

"I shouldn't have been so snarky before. I'm just not used to having an actual conversation with you." Draco chuckled quietly.

"I know what you mean." Harry laughed. He also noticed how Draco was still in his green and silver Quidditch uniform, and how it fit him so well.

"These bloody guards are so itchy." Draco complained as he pulled off his elbow and knee pads. He then pulled off his shoulder guards, causing his green t-shirt to ride up slightly. Harry could be heard making an audible 'gulp'.

"Could you," Harry cleared his now constricted throat, "Could you toss in the dittany?" He nodded over to the desk full of ingredients.

"Sure." Draco picked up a prune colored liquid and walked over to where Harry was stirring.

"Urgh, this smells horrible!" Harry exclaimed, and in trying to move away from the smell, Harry accidentally bumped noses with an equally disgusted Draco.

Draco blushed majorly at the touch, and remained a mere few inches from Harry.

Harry didn't know what was happening; first he brushed noses with Draco, then he was looking deep into the blonde's silver eyes, then he was starring at Draco's pink, plump lips, and before the two knew what was going on, they were kissing.

It was gentle at first; awkward, nervous, but it heated up when Draco's excited tongue begged entrance to Harry's warm mouth. Harry parted his lips and invited Draco in.

Harry was overwhelmed. Thoughts were racing through his mind.

'_What are you doing! Someone could walk in at any moment!' _The thought of someone finding them seemed to make things _worse_ downstairs. Harry could feel every touch, sense every smell, and hear every beautiful sound coming from the blond. It was all too much.

Things happened so fast. First, Harry bumped into him. Then they were kissing,

'_Which was bloody amazing I might add,'_

Then Harry ran out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and worried Draco.

* * *

><p>As always tell me what you thought by clicking that little button there!<p>

**For my sneaky and sexy Slytherins ;)**

_What can Dittany of Crete help with? Cookies for those who get it right! :D_

**DON'T FORGET TO LOOK FOR CHAPTER 5! COMING SOON!**


End file.
